EAW Reasonable Doubt (2017)
Reasonable Doubt: Judgement Day features the professional wrestling matches that involve wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds or storylines that play out on the EAW brand, Showdown. Wrestlers portray heroes or villains as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. This event will also host the Hell in a Cell Match, in which competitors face one another in a 20-foot-high roofed cell structure surrounding the ring and ringside area. Main event matches of the show are usually contested under the stipulation. After the events that transpired at King of Elite, RoViper returned to Showdown and celebrated their victory against Jaywalker and Ares Vendetta. However, this celebration wouldn't last long when Damien Murrow would interrupt this celebration that they would have. He would punish both men with the announcement that they would compete at Reasonable Doubt in Hell in a Cell matches. The match with Brian Daniels would be a punishment combined with a reward for his victory over Ares Vendetta, with him competing in a Hell in a Cell match against EAW Answers World Champion Lannister for the title. Later into the night, Lannister would be able to attain victory against Rex McAllister in singles competition. At the end of the next Showdown, Lannister would appear and speak about his opponent for Reasonable Doubt to welcome him into the ring, which Brian Daniels would oblige him in. Both men would converse with heated words, until Brian would leave Lannister itching for a fight between the two of them. On the final show before the event, Brian Daniels would compete against The Heart Break Boy in a rematch from their King of Elite match the past year for the EAW World Heavyweight Championship, with Brian being victorious once more. Lannister would also be placed in a match with Devan Dubian for the main event. After some interference from Brian and HBB, Devan would win the match with the roll-up caused from Brian on Lannister. After the events that transpired at King of Elite, RoViper returned to Showdown and celebrated their victory against Jaywalker and Ares Vendetta. However, this celebration wouldn't last long when Damien Murrow would interrupt this celebration that they would have. He would punish both men with the announcement that they would compete at Reasonable Doubt in Hell in a Cell matches. The match with Robbie V would be announced to be fought against the man that slit his throat years back, placed up against Jaywalker inside of the structure. The following week would host the return of the Jaywalker talk show, The Joint, and it would lead to an interesting conversation that concluded with an intense stare down between the two men and strong words shared also. On the last Showdown before the show, Robbie V and Jaywalker would share their thoughts about what this match meant to the both of them before their eventual confrontation inside the Hell in a Cell structure. After his defeat at King of Elite for the EAW World Heavyweight Championship, The Heart Break Boy made it known that he would be headed to Showdown to find another target for him to chase after. During a match between Devan Dubian and Ryan Marx, HBB would interfere and cost Devan the match before hitting Devan with the Goldprint to make his target known to the world by holding the EAW Hall of Fame Championship high in the air. On the next Dynasty, Heart Break Boy would make it known that he was coming for the Hall of Fame Championship and proving why he's The Golden Boy. On the next edition of Showdown, The Heart Break Boy would take on Ryan Marx in a singles match, walking out with victory even with an interference attempt by Devan Dubian, only to finally succumb to a Bleeding Edge from him. On Dynasty, both men would take part in a contract signing for the match, resulting in an intense gaze shared between them. During the final Showdown prior to the event, The Heart Break Boy would compete in a King of Elite rematch against Brian Daniels, where Brian would be the person to get the victory. During the main event that night, Devan Dubian would follow with a victory himself when both HBB and Brian interfered, allowing him to pick up a roll-up on EAW Answers World Champion Lannister. Matches Category:Elite Answers Wrestling Category:EAW CPV's Category:2017